powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Itassis
Itassis is the second female of the Ten Terrors and a strict supporter of the Rules of Darkness, as she follows those rules in any case. She has stated to the Rangers that she is different from the other Terrors, due to the fact that she is more interested in wisdom than power; this makes her the most knowledgeable of them, she is the seventh (technically the eighth) Terror to "fight" the Mystic Force Rangers, she gets "fought" in the first part of the two-part series finale episode of Power Rangers Mystic Force ''"Mystic Fate". Character History In the episode "The Light" after Necrolai finds the Terrors, Itassis is the only one amongst them that bothers to treat her nicely because she is a fellow follower of the Master. Because of the Rangers' constant defeat of the Terrors, her intellectual curiosity makes her wonder how weaker beings can gain the strength to defeat powerful beings like herself and the other Terrors again and again. In the episode "Hard Heads", Itassis helps the Rangers against Serpentina, because she discovered that Serpentina did not obey the Rules of Darkness by sending Hekatoid to incapacitate the Rangers' powers, and thus, weaken their team. In the penultimate episode of ''Power Rangers Mystic Force ''"The Return", she would also help them find Matoombo and the Pink Ranger, after the Rangers had answered a simple question she asked: "Why have the Rangers defeated each of the Terrors that attacked Earth?" After a few moments, they explained that their greatest weapons were courage and self-sacrifice, and they followed this belief because it was in their nature. In the first part of the two-part series finale episode "Mystic Fate" after the Master is freed, he commands Itassis to invade the Surface World, but after a small skirmish with the Rangers, she realizes that the Master had been using her, too, and changed sides. However, Black Lance and Sculpin defeat and destroy her after she declares that she will not serve evil any more. In the end, Necrolai brings her back to life (because she was the only one of the Terrors to show her kindness) and she finally defeats Sculpin. Proclaiming to the Master that "this puppet has cut the strings", she manages to weaken him and send him retreating. She also witnesses the destruction of the Master by the Rangers. Afterwards, she turns good and expresses to Daggeron that she is interested in learning more about courage. Personality Itassis is the most noble and rule-abiding of the Ten Terrors, loyal to the Master. She has an intellectual nature, being more interested in wisdom than power and is very calm, and can actually be kind when she sees no reason to be cruel. Powers and Abilities *'Size Changing:' Itassis can change her size at will. *'Teleportation: Itassis can teleport to any location at will. *'Teleport Finger: '''By flashing her finger, she can teleport anyone to a location at will. *'Deflection: Itassis can deflect any magic attack back at her enemy. *'Curse Remover:' Itassis can flash her left finger and remove any curse that has been place on a person. *'Eye Lasers:' Itassis can fire powerful green energy lasers from her eyes. *'Lighting Beam:' Itassis can fire green lighting from her left hand. Arsenal *'Lion Bazooka:' Itassis' main weapon is an arm mounted bazooka shaped like a lion's head, which possesses immense power, it can shoot powerful fireballs or purple colored energy balls. Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Itassis is voiced by Josephine Davison who previously portrayed Morgana in ''SPD ''. Notes *Itassis in the only Terror that wears glasses. *Itassis' appearance is reminiscent of a sphinx. Also, her attire denotes the heavy influence of ancient Egypt. See Also Category:Mystic Force Category:PR Villains Category:Ten Terrors Category:PR Villains turned Good Category:PR Generals Category:Morlocks Category:Female PR Villains Category:Egyptian Themed Villains Category:Naturally Giant Monsters